What Now!
by SciFiRockerGeek
Summary: Davis survived the end of Season 8.  He leaves Smallville but, for how long.  Now having strange Dreams in an Alien Language, Davis can only think of one Person to turn to.
1. Recovery

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 1~

Davis was just waking up. He was on a Mattress and the Ceiling looked different. He remembered the Creature. The "Thing" that was inside of him. The "Thing" that made him Kill. He heard a familiar voice. "Everything I did, I did it to protect Clark. I may have left you Jimmy but, my Love for you never did". He looked up to see Chloe and Jimmy kissing. _She did it for Clark? Everything that they had been through. The offer to leave Smallville the keeping him in the Basement…Never was for him. It was for another man_. The feelings he had for her would never be returned. The way he felt the things he said "You have shown more love for me in weeks than people have in my whole life". Like always it was for a different person and he was lead on. The pain he felt was immense and he could feel his heart break. He felt tears come to his eyes. _'She lied, she lied to me. She never cared for me'_. As more of the realization hit, he began to sit up. "Davis?" Chloe came over to him. He felt her put her arm on him and in the past he would have enjoyed the feel but now. He got up and got his arm out of her grasp. "Hey, glad to see everyone is ok". He tried to say in a calm voice. He felt a little dizzy so Chloe reached out to steady him. He backed away from her touch. "Are you ok?". Chloe asked Davis. "Yeah, yeah I…I'm fine". He stayed away from her. "I,I think I should go home. You know get some rest and clear my head". He started to back away again. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're a wanted man. Stay here I'll go and get you some clothes and you can rest here ok. The best thing right now is for you to stay out of site". Chloe said to Davis. She was right. "Ok. Thanks". He was exhausted. Having a Monster ripped out of you will do that. He laughed at the thought of it. Now the Monster was gone….What now?

Chloe went to Davis's apartment. He needed clothes to change into from his other ones. She grabbed an over night bag . If he was to hide out for a bit he would need more clothes and shaving needs. She went into his dresser and grabbed some shirts. She opened his closet for Shoes. She saw his EMT Uniform. _'He could still be this somewhere else'_. Chloe thought as she grabbed his Jacket incase if he got cold. She grabbed some Shoes and some button up shirts. She couldn't help but think about how good Davis looked in one of the shirts she put in the bag. 'Stay on track Chloe'. She had Jimmy back and that was what she wanted…_'Was it_?'.

Davis woke to it being night time. "How long was I out?". Davis asked no one in particular since he couldn't see anyone else there. "Guessing that you fell asleep as soon as I left…About 12 Hours". Davis turned to the voice. "12 Hours?". He asked Chloe. "Yeah. You did have a pretty big day". She sat down next to him. "Here is some clothes. Figured you may have to keep out of sight for a while". Davis took the bag from her. "Thanks". "Should last you a while. If needed I'll either go and get more or just replace your Wardrobe". She gave him a small smile. "I'll let you get changed". Chloe got up to leave and felt a hand grab hers. She looked down to Davis who slowly stood by her. "I…I can't thank you enough. For, for everything that you have done for me. For not giving up on me. For saving me". Davis moved in to kiss her. She backed away. "I…I'm sorry". Davis moved away. _'She'll never be mine. Who would want a Monster?_'. "Davis". He turned around to face Chloe." It's not that I don't care or even Love you. It's that, Jimmy, he's willing to work it out with me. That is who my heart belongs to". Davis could feel the pain in his chest. "I, I understand". He took his bag and went to change.

Chloe felt bad for having to do it like she did but, she couldn't do it to Davis or herself anymore. As she was thinking of Davis and her future with Jimmy she heard a voice from behind her. "So, we still have to discuss the whole issue of you running away with a Monster". Chloe turned to face Clark. "I don't think it still needs discussing. Nothing happened and everything else went down the way it was supposed to. Davis is human, Doomsday is gone and you are safe. Why live in the past?". Chloe walked over to the bed to remake it for Davis. "Chloe, anything could have happened. Davis was not in control of that thing and you took him out of town and wouldn't tell me where you were going. What were you thinking?". Clark obvious was still mad about her choices. She dropped the sheet she was putting on the mattress. "You Clark. I was thinking of you".


	2. Crushed

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 2~

Davis was almost done changing when he heard voices. "Issue of you running away with a Monster". Davis wasn't going to let Chloe take the rap for this. It was his fault she even offered to do all that. The feelings may not be returned but, he could do this to repay her. "What were you thinking?". Davis heard Clark ask

Chloe. Davis was about to step out to defend her when he heard her. "You Clark. I was thinking of you". Davis felt the pain increase. _'Clark? Only Clark….She was never thinking or doing this for me. She never really cared did she_?' Davis took a step back. "Chloe, you don't have to protect me. I was capable of taking care of this on my own. You put yourself in danger when you didn't have to". Clark went to Chloe and hugged her. Davis felt more pain. _'She was quick to hug him and yet me, she pushes away'_. "Clark he was from your Planet. He was sent here to destroy you. I could keep the beast calm. When Tess outed him as the Killer, he couldn't go. Then things kept getting more out of control for him and I knew that he was going to eventually come for you. I thought if I took him away from you then if he did turn into that thing it would be easier to control it and you wouldn't be hurt". Chloe was still in his arms. Davis felt as though he couldn't breath…._'She didn't care about me. Never cared that I was in both Physical and Emotional pain. Never cared that I too was worried about the lack of control'_. He practically fell to the floor from the pain. "Chloe. I appreciate all that you have done and continue to do for me. I can't ask anymore form you. You have your own life to look after and continue in". Clark had her away from him but with in arms reach. Chloe looked at Clark and smiled. "You are my closest friend I will ever have. You cared more for me than anybody…well besides Jimmy". Davis looked at the wall that separated them. _'I never cared? I always cared. I always wanted to protect her. I protected her from that attacker, I was the one who objected to us leaving, I didn't kill Jimmy because I did care, I objected to us leaving Smallville_'. He could feel his anger growing. He started to have that fear that he could black out and hurt someone. He tried to get his breathing under control. "I heard he wanted to work it out with you. Congratulations". Clark let go of her to look at the building. "He also told me about this being your wedding gift and how this will be the new Watchtower. Need help moving?". He turned and smiled at her. "That would be great".

Davis sat behind the wall and was still trying to calm himself. _'She doesn't care about me. She never did. Why did I think I could even have a chance_?'. Davis could still feel the pain. "Davis? Are you done? You ok?". He heard Chloe calling him and coming to him. "Uh…Yeah, Yeah I'm done. Just repacking my bag". He did have to pack but, he was also drying his tears and trying to make it seem like he hadn't heard anything. As he came out with the bag on his shoulder he looked between Clark and Chloe. "Clark. When did you get here?". Clark looked at him and he could tell something was wrong. "Just a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?". Chloe looked at Davis too. Davis felt like they knew and that they could see through his façade. "I, I'm great. Slept a bit and I'm fine". He looked at Chloe. "I, I've been thinking. You've done enough for me". "Davis…". Chloe tried to interrupt. "No, hear me out. I put you in danger before and you helped me get rid of that thing inside of me. You have already harbored a fugitive once. I can't ask that of you again". Davis had thought about this in the other room. He would be forceful and be stern. The minute he started talking to her…All that went out the window. 'Now I sound like a wounded puppy'. "Davis, look you needed help and you still do. I don't mind you being here. You can even help me here". _'Why does she want me to stay. She doesn't care about me'_. "Chloe. You and Jimmy need your space. Plus, I have asked enough of you. I'm going to leave Smallville. Your place is here. Mine, I'm not sure of yet". Davis lent forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. For everything". He turned to Clark. "I have you to thank too. You never gave up on me. You saved me too. Thank you". Davis shook Clarks hand. Davis turned one more time to Chloe. He gave her a smile and a nod. "Will you tell us where you're going or where you end up?". Chloe asked Davis with tears in her eyes. He shook his head. "No, This will be the last time you'll see me". With that Davis left a teary eyed Chloe and a confused Clark


	3. Realization

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 3~

It had been six months since the splitting of Doomsday from Davis. Six months since anyone had heard from Davis. Chloe and Jimmy renewed their vows and had moved into the Watchtower. Clark had been busy with hiding his Identity and protecting the City. There wasn't a day that Chloe didn't search for someone matching Davis's description. _'I know he doesn't want to be found but, you can't hide from me_'. Jimmy knew who she was looking for and had made peace with it since Davis had left a note for Jimmy apologizing and explaining some of the story. Chloe and Clark had explained whatever else Davis had left out. Jimmy now felt bad for some of the things he said and did. Yet he was also grateful when he heard that Davis had protected Chloe from some attacker. Jimmy sat down with Chloe. "You know how when you were attacked, Davis or that thing saved you". Jimmy mentioned to her. "Yeah?". Chloe looked confused as to why Jimmy brought it up. "Well, I know Davis usually disposed of the bodies. Did he do that when he was here in the Talon as well?". Jimmy had a feeling that since Davis was named a killer and his face plastered everywhere. He couldn't risk the sighting. "No. I, I had to do it". Jimmy could see the sorrow and horror on her face. "It gave me a new understanding into Davis since I know he had to clean up a mess that he wasn't sure if he made. Why he was covered in blood and to realize it wasn't his own. I saw him change and he knew he was protecting me but, he still felt horrified as to what he did to that man and how much control he lost."

AN: Sorry for the Short Chapter...I don't like Jimmy :/


	4. Who else?

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 4~

Davis woke up on his bed. As he sat up he reached to his night table and wrote in his Dream Journal. As he turned on the light next to his bed and looked at what he wrote. It was an alien language. As he looked back at the page before he could tell the languages were the same. Every page was the same language. He was able to translate it all. The odd thing is that, he shouldn't be seeing any languages. Doomsday was gone from him. The Kryptonian side was gone. Plus he never remembered anything from his Doomsday Phase. The fact that he could Translate them scared him as well. As he put his feet on the bed and held his head in his hands, he could think of only one person who could help him. He put a bag together and went to the nearest Train Station. "Good Morning Sir, How may I help you?". "Hi, One Train ticket to Smallville, Kansas". "Ok, and who am I registering this under?". "Bloome, Davis". The first thing he thought of was seeing Chloe again. _'She'll never forgive me for breaking my promise'_. He smiled to himself as he got to his seat on the Train. He opened his Journal and began to look at the Translations. _'Why come in a different Language only? Why an Alien one?_'. He recognized the Kryptonian language. **'You are our Creation, Your Purpose is to conquer the Planet and destroy your weaker Kryptonian opponent'**. Davis knew this was meant to be his purpose from when his Mother came to him. Another page **'All of the Galaxy depends on your choice. To decide upon Evil is to Destroy us all'**. "That one meant for me to control the Beast or Split from it or to die.". The most recent one read** 'You have disappointed me. I created you and you will fulfill your purpose. Punishment is due'**. "The way it sounds it's like communications from my Parents but, from who else?".

AN: Not sure if I will add more to the Chapter and Story...Feedback is welcome!


	5. Nightmare

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 5~

Davis was on the Train thinking about his old and new life. He was leaving his Job behind to go back and get all of this sorted out, again. He was actually happy since he wasn't having blackouts and he was really helping people by being an EMT. As he realized what he was risking as he went back to Smallville, there was a Thunderous bang and the Train came to a screeching halt. People and bags were being thrown around like rag dolls. Davis was flung into the seat across from him. As he sat up he looked out the window and all he saw was part of the next car was ripped in half and was smoking. The EMT in him kicked in and he started checking on the other passengers. "Is everyone ok? Is anyone severely injured?". As he heard cries of pain and sorrow he began to make his way to each section checking on passengers. Thunderous steps approached the door. It was torn from it's hinges. Through the smoke Davis could see…A Monster. _'It can't be!_'. As Davis stood in the aisle and watched as the Monster came closer to him and stood before him. "_**This is who you really are. This is what you were meant to be. Embrace your Destiny**_". Doomsday stood inches from his face. "I will never be you! I got rid of you long ago!". Doomsday brought his hand back and his protruding horns entered into Davis's abdomen and were dragged across Davis's chest. Davis shot awake in his seat on the Train. He felt his chest for wounds and looked at his chest for Blood. The train was still moving and all the passengers were in their seats safely. ' _What a Nightmare'_. Davis said to himself as he hung his head in his hands.

Chloe and Jimmy were wrapped up in their Apartment. "Happy Six Months Re-Marriage". Chloe said to Jimmy as she handed him a Gift. "I thought we agreed that we would wait till a full year?". Jimmy asked her as he took the gift from her. "I know but, I wanted to do something nice for you. To remind you that I love you". Chloe leaned in and kissed Jimmy. "I love you too". He began to open his gift. "A new Digital Camera?". He continued to open the main Camera box. "Yeah, I remembered how you said that your other one has been acting up and that you've had it so long that it wasn't worth repairing but retiring. You are a High Profile Photographer and you need a Camera for Work!". Chloe smiled as he looked at the Camera with such wide eyes like a child on Christmas. "Thank You Chloe!". Jimmy grabbed Chloe and kissed her. They were sitting on their couch when Chloe's Cell rang. "Clark" appeared on the screen. "Hey Clark. What's up?". Chloe stood as she spoke to Clark in the kitchen. "Chloe, I think we have a problem". Chloe slowly turned to look at Jimmy. As he looked at her face Jimmy could tell, something was wrong. _'What now?_'.


	6. Arrival

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 6~

Davis was afraid of what he would see if he fell asleep. He tried not to sleep or only doze off. He had been having that nightmare before. His other half was still haunting him. Even though they were separated it still had a hold on him. Even after he left Smallville it didn't change. He still didn't remember what Doomsday did when it was in control. He did remember those instances when Doomsday only appeared a little bit. He would see what it was doing and regret it knowing that though those people had done something evil. He was no better. He was just as bad as them. He was judging and killing someone based on one act. _'Davis, just stop'_. Every night he would dwell on the past. _'That was the old you, the corrupted you. I chose a different path and lifestyle'_. He sat back in his chair and sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen we will soon be reaching our final stop. Metropolis, Kansas". The conductor announced. _'What if he can't or won't help me? Why would he want to help me? Will he tell Chloe I'm back? Will she be happy to see me?_'. All these questions kept mulling around in his head. _'Guess there is only one way to answer them'_. Davis stood and took his bag out from the upper compartment.

Chloe and Jimmy went to Clark as soon as he said that he needed them. "So what is the problem?". Chloe asked Clark as her and Jimmy walked into the Barn. "Before I defeated Doomsday the Fortress went dark. I wasn't able to contact Jor-el. I thought that after I took care of him that it would go back. It still hasn't and when I do get through to Jor-el it is for brief times and not every time I get there". Clark was pacing as they were seated on his couch. "Clark it's been like this for Six Months? Why didn't you say something sooner?". Chloe was looking at him in shock as to how long he neglected to tell his friends. "I, I had a feeling that I would need to contact Davis to help me. I was looking for him but, haven't been able to find him. He dropped off the grid". He was upset he couldn't contact his father and the possible solution is in the wind. "Clark, I'm sure we can do this. If we do need help then we can worry about finding Davis". Chloe told Clark as she got out her laptop. "Guess I saved you the Time". All turned to the new voice at the bottom of the steps. "Davis". Chloe smiled as she saw him.


	7. The Event

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 7~

Davis smiled. "Chloe". He hugged her as he reached the top of the steps. "It's so good to see you again". Chloe gave him such a tight hug. "I missed you too". he gave a small laugh to how tight her hug was since he was reminded of the time she was losing her memory and she was so scared she nearly choked him with her hug. Jimmy gave him a handshake. "Welcome back. I never got a chance to say Thank you for all the times you helped protect and save Chloe. We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you". Davis returned the handshake. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure. She's worth saving". As Davis walked to Clark he started to feel strange. He began to feel as he would when he was about to blackout. He took a step back. "Woah, that's weird". "Davis, what's wrong?". Chloe looked at him with worry. He felt dizzy. He put a hand to his forehead to stop the feeling. "Yeah, yeah just um...just dizzy". Davis' eyes began to close half way. He then began to sway a bit. "Davis, you ok?". Clark reached out to help steady him. As Clarks hand gripped Davis's arm a large buildup of power transferred from Clark to Davis and caused a repulse like magnets. Clark could feel himself going back and free falling out the window. Chloe and Jimmy watched as one went out the window and the other fell off the top floor. Two loud thuds were heard and the ground shook. "What just happened?". Jimmy looked to Chloe. "I have no idea".

Chloe ran down to where Clark landed. Chloe checked Clark for a pulse. "Clark, Clark. Wake up!". Chloe started to shake him to wake him. He began to come to. "Chloe?". He was confused and felt a bit weak. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. "Yeah, are you ok?". She kept her hand on him to keep him down till she was sure he was ok. "I think so. That has never happened before". Clark flexed his hand and arm. They felt numb and tingled. Jimmy ran down to Davis on the Barn floor. Jimmy checked his pulse. "Davis, Hey Davis". He tried to shake him awake. "Davis come on man. Talk to me". He even tried to tap his face to wake him up. As Jimmy looked to where Chloe and Clark were, he saw Clark getting up. "Chloe!". Chloe turned to Jimmy. "Is Davis ok?". She was still supporting Clark till he could stand on his own. "I don't know. He's still unconscious. I can't get him to wake up". Jimmy turned back to Davis and continued to try to wake him up. Chloe looked to Clark. "What happened back there?". Clark looked to her and then to Davis and Jimmy. "I don't know. It couldn't have been good".

AN: Thanks to petrafan77 for the positive review. Story seems to keep soming to me and last night this came to me and thank goodness for I-Pod Notepad!


	8. The Past

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 8~

Davis felt so odd. As he got closer to Clark the feeling grew. He was trying to get away from Clark but the landing was small. He felt the feeling increase and then felt a hand on his arm. The power he felt enter him from Clark was immense. He could feel himself being thrown from the landing. The scenery around him was changing. It was no longer the barn but the fortress. '_Wha_…'. Before he could even finish his thought he hit the ground. The force of it knocked the wind out of him. The pain that hit him as well dazed him for a moment. _'Whe, where am I?_'. He was staring at the ceiling and remembered the fortress. This one was different. It was brighter. He over heard voices. "Zod, war is not the answer for our people". Davis turned his head and saw two people around a Crystal center piece. "How do you know that Jor-el? Do you really think all of our conflicts will be done away with words?". '_Those voices. I know those voices. Zod that is who Phaora called my Father. Jor-el's voice, that was the other voice from my dream. Why would he be in my dreams?_'. Davis finally found the strength to stand and moved. _'They can't see me_?'. He continued to circle the crystals. "Yes Zod. Your ways of turning to war and battle will only lead our planet into worse situations". "You think that brat of yours can actually help change this and make peace amongst worlds? We should turn to science and make the perfect killing machine to show them what we are capable of!". Zod slammed his fist down and Davis felt the ground shake. _'That was why he wanted to make me. They never wanted a child like Jor-el, they wanted a conquerer.'_ "That is not the answer. You would be lying to it. You would only be using it. That is not how we treat those we bring into the world". Jor-el began to leave the area. "You Jor-el are making a mistake. I will not let another one of your bloodline rule this world or any other world!". Jor-el turned to him. "What do you mean to do?". Zod smiled and turned. "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you". With that he left. Davis could do nothing but stand there. _'I was a revenge creation. Not made out of love but hatred. Like Phaorah said_ **"The duty of a child is to continue their Parents Legacy". **_That is all I'm meant for'_. Davis started to feel odd. Then he heard voices. Voices of Chloe, Clark and Jimmy. _'Chloe?_'.

AN: I don't know the whole actual story behind the past so this is my idea of it. Don't hate me.


	9. The Plan

I don't own the Characters or Story...I am making no Profit from this.

I am only a recent Smallville Fan and I love the Character and Actor of Davis Bloome. This is one of those Change the Ending kinda Story. Enjoy

~Chapter 9~

AN: In case if anyone is unsure, If it has ' ' and is Italicised it is inner thoughts. This Chapter has Jor-el's line in bold only because there was a lot of back and forth between Clark and him. More Chapters to come soon. Enjoy!

Chloe sat by Davis as he lay unconscious on the couch. He was running a temperature and had been for the past hour. "Clark he's not getting any better. Granted he's not getting worse but, we still don't know what is causing this". Chloe had a cool rag to his forehead to control the fever. Clark looked at Davis _'This could not have been just my doing'_. "Chloe, I'm going to the fortress. Jor-el can help us. I know it". Before Chloe could respond the gush of wind that passed her told her he was already gone. _'I hope so'_. "Hang on Davis. Clark is going to get help". All Davis could do in reply was moan.

Clark arrived at the fortress. "Jor-el. I need your help". He waited for a response. "Jor-el please, this is important". Clark was pacing in worry. "Jor-el". He yelled. **"I am here my son"**. Jor-el had responded. Clark looked up in relief. "Davis Bloome the other Kryptonian has returned. We touched and some kind of Power repulse happened. He's injured. I need your help to help him". Clark's plea was met with silence. Clark thought that Jor-el wouldn't help him. "Please, this was not his fault. You know that. He was designed to kill and he fought that. He needs our help please". Clark could not go back to Chloe empty handed of answers. **"My son, the event was a sharing of power. There are events that are going on beyond your knowledge and control". **Clark looked confused. "So how does this help us? You getting rid of Davis". Clark was upset that his father would break the moral code he passed onto his son.** "I am not putting an end to Davis Bloome. I am doing the opposite. I am using him. All I am doing is merely showing him his motivation to help you".** Now Clark was even more lost. "Motivation for what help?". A cluster of crystals lit up. Through it Clark was able to see what Davis was seeing. "Why are you showing him this? How does this answer your power sharing?". **"Davis' Kryptonian parents are locked in the Phantom Zone. Thay have been trying to break out for Millennia. When Phaora escaped she set off a chain reaction for Davis' mutation. She accomplished part of her mission." **Jor-el showed Clark how Phaora set off the reaction by stabbing him with a metal bar. "What's the other part of their mission?". Clark watched as the image changed. **"They do not know if their creation succeeded or failed. They want to escape to either assist or to take the planet for themselves". **Clark saw the image of what the world could be if he didn't stop them. "How does Davis fit into this plan to stop them?". Clark tried to think of how he possibly could_ 'The Kryptonian was removed. He's Human'. _**"Though the Beast was removed he is still Kryptonian. He was made from the planet and other resources from it. He will always be Kryptonian. Zod and Phaora you could defeat if, it was only one of them. I think they will escape together this time. If this is the case then the two of them you cannot defeat. Not alone".** The pieces were coming together for Clark. "The images you're showing Davis is to motivate him to defeat his parents." Clark couldn't even think of betraying his parents. _'Then again, my life was a completely different life'_. "That is what I hope these images do.** "He now has your powers. However he will be as strong as he was with the beast inside of him. He will be your secret to defeating them".** How was Clark going to explain this to the others.

AN: Had the dreaded writer's block for how to continue this story exactly and literally minutes before this...it hit me! Thanks ToxicRock Diva for Edits!


End file.
